Warrior cats lemons
by Nightpoppy of Thunderclan
Summary: Here are some stories of warrior cats mating! Don't like, don't read. Please review and tell me what you think! Ideas welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! I decided to write some Warrior cats mating stories because I notice that some authors have not been updating recently. I should update very often, so check for updates! So, the first story will be Berrynose x Honeyfern!**

* * *

Honeyfern strolled through the forest, checking for a scent of prey. There was a faint trace of mice in the air, so she followed it. It eventuially led her to a mouse hole in the ground. Honeyfern bent down to sniff the mouse-scented hole when a very familiar voice said,

"My, that's an awfully tight core you've got there, Honeyfern."

"Berrynose!" she squealed in surprise, whirling around.

Berrynose chuckled. "That's me." he purred, nuzzling her.

Purring, Honeyfern leaned into him, breathing in the scent of the cream-colored tom she loved so much. A gasp escaped her as she felt Berrynose's tail tickling her core.

"Ohh," she moaned, bucking her hips. "That-"

"You like it?" Berrynose whispered, gently putting his tail into her.

"Ohh, yes!" Honeyfern cried. "Berrynose... ohh"

Berrynose's member was fully erect now. Honeyfern glanced at it and wriggled her hips in excitement. His member was so long! And big as well. She got into a crouch and raised her hips.

"Oh Berrynose!" she purred suductively. "I can't wait to have you inside me. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Very excited and suductive himself, Berrynose grabbed her waist, touching her neat line of bright pink nipples. "Ready?" he asked, positioning himself.

"Yes"

Without a moment's hesitation, Berrynose plunged his member into Honeyfern, breaking her barrier. His barbed penis scraped against the edge of her walls.

Honeyfern yowled in pain and pleasure, instinctively bucking her hips back. She moaned and said, "Deeper, faster!"

Berrynose panted as he pounded into her. "Beg!" he yowled.

"Oh Berrnose!" Honeyfern purred. "I love how your huge penis fits into my little hot core! I love how you pound into me! I wanna have your kits! Faster! Deeper!"

Berrynose shoved his dick deeper into Honeyfern, hitting her sweet spot. "I'm gonna cum!" he yowled.

"Me too!"

Together, they climaxed. Berrynose drew his dick out of Honeyfern. She licked up all the juice, and then licked his ear.

"I love you"

* * *

**I know it's really bad, but this is my first time. Please review and tell me what you think! Update day should be next week at the latest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I got a request for a Moonflower x Swiftbreeze lemon! Please review! Again, ideas are welcome!**

* * *

****Moonflower padded out of the camp, hissing in frustration. _Stupid heat!_ She thought, lashing her tail. Settling down in a clearing in the heart of Thunderclan's territory, she laid down on her back and rubbed her hot core with a paw. Moaning, she rubbed faster, eventually losing herself in lust. She was startled when she heard her friend Swiftbreeze's seductive mew.

"Need help, Moonflower?" Swiftbreeze purred, flicking at Moonflower's core with her tail.

Moonflower moaned and bucked her hips upwards. "Yes, please!" she gasped.

Swiftbreeze chuckled and thrust her tail into Moonflower's pussy without a warning. Moonflower screeched in pleasure, bucking her hips up. Swiftbreeze purred.

"Stick your tail in my core, dear friend. Let me share the pleasure with you."

Moonflower obeyed, thrusting her tail into Swiftbreeze's pussy. The two friends pounded into each other, moaning and very wet.

"I'm gonna cum!" Swiftbreeze yowled, thrusting her tail into Moonflower faster.

"Me too!" Moonflower yowled back. Together, the two she-cats released their cum, moaning in lust.

Finally, Moonflower pinned Swiftbreeze to the ground and started to suck on her pussy. Swiftbreeze did the same to her. Moonflower stuck her tongue into Swiftbreeze's wet core, moaning into it as Swiftbreeze expertly swirled her tongue around hers. The two friends climaxed together, licking up each other's cum.

"That was soo great!" Moonflower exclaimed, cleaning herself. "We should do it more often!"

"All right then." Swiftbreeze exclaimed. "Meet me here tomorrow after sunhigh. Bring a few cats with you."

Moonflower nodded. "I'm thinking about Robinwing." She mewed thoughtfully

"I think Adderfang will be a good choice." Swiftbreeze said, padding away. "A real dick inside you feels so good when you're in heat."

* * *

**Okay, I know it was a bad ending, but I'm still working on it. Remember, ideas welcome! Also, please favorite! That way I can be more motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I got a few requests for OCs, so the next two will be OCs. Please review! I am planning on doing a Cherrytail x Sharpclaw lemon from Skyclan's destiny. Tell me what you think!**

Stormeye lurked out of Skyclan's territory, looking around the twolegplace for Dusk, an aggresive handsome black tom. She desperately needed him to get rid of her heat, which had been bothering her for three days already.

"Dusk?" she called, peering around the corner of a fence.

"Stormeye, up here!" Dusk's voice sounded behind her. The silver tabby looked up, purring when she saw a muscular black figure.

"Dusk!" she greeted him, bounding onto the fence. "I missed you!"

"Me too" Dusk admitted, pressing his body against hers. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you see I-" Stormeye broke off, embarrassed.

"You need my help." Dusk guessed, gazing into her bright green eyes. "You're in heat, aren't you?"

Stormeye ducked her head, looking away. "Yes" she whispered, her fur feeling hot.

Dusk purred. "Don't worry, my love." He said, leading her into a garden. "We can deal with your heat here."

Stormeye looked around cautiously. "Will anyone see us?"

"No." Dusk said, rolling in a patch of grass that was drenched with sunlight. "The twolegs are not here, and cats don't usually come here. We'll be fine."

"All right then." Stormeye crouched in the grass, raising her hips in the air. "I'm ready, I think."

When there was no reply, she turned to see Dusk staring at her pussy, his huge member fully erect.

"Like what you see?" she teased seductively. "I know I like what I see."

Ripping his gaze away from her core, Dusk grabbed Stormeye's waist, licking her head. "Ready?" he asked.

"I was ready long ago." Stormeye purred, wriggling with excitement.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Dusk asked, worried that Stormeye had loved some other cat before she met him.

"Oh no." Stormeye mewed reassuringly. "I saved all the excitement for you."

"Good." Dusk grunted positioning himself. "Here I go."

Dusk plunged into Stormeye, breaking her barrier in one swift thrust. Stormeye screeched in pain, whimpering a little as she slowly got used to the size of Dusk's dick inside her.

"Are you all right?" Dusk asked, scared that he had hurt her.

"I am now." Stormeye replied bravely. "Carry on"

Dusk started thrusting into her, picking up the pace when he felt Stormeye bucking against him.

"Oh Dusk!" she moaned. "You… are… so… big! I love how you fit inside of me! Faster! Deeper!"

Turned on by her begging, Dusk went in even deeper, hitting Stormeye's sweet spot.

"Oh yes!" Stormeye cried, closing her eyes and arching her back. "Oohhh!"

"You are so tight!" Dusk grunted, enjoying the feeling of Stormeye's walls around his penis. "I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Stormeye yowled, knowing very well what he meant. Together, Stormeye and Dusk climaxed, moaning and screeching.

Dusk drew his member out of Stormeye and licked up all her cum, then licking her pussy afterward, enjoying her taste.

Stormeye scooted under him and started to suck in his dick, having not enough of his juices. She expertly gave him a blowjob, swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis and occasionally nipping it.

Dusk moaned and plunged his member down her throat, amazed that Stormeye wasn't gagging yet. Without warning, he released his cum into her mouth. Stormeye swallowed all of it, purring contentedly.

"Well, I best be going." She told Dusk, cleaning herself. "I'll come visit you tomorrow."

Dusk licked her ear, breathing in her scent. "All right then. Good bye."

Stormeye twined her tail with his for a moment before jumping onto the fence.

"Goodbye" she mewed. Then she turned and disappeared over the other side.

**This has got to be my best and longest story yet! Review! And of course, ideas are forever welcome! More to come, so check for updates! Until next time, Nightpoppy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm back! This one has an OC character, which I think is pretty cool. Once again, please review and tell me what you think! Also, it would be much appreciated if you favorite me. Remember, ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Breezepelt waited restlessly for Maplepaw, a pretty brown and tortoiseshell apprentice from ThunderClan that he met at the border every night. They had fallen in love with each other when they met at a Gathering. A huffing sound shook Breezepelt out of his thinking. He looked up to see Maplepaw, running towards him, panting.

"Sorry." She apologized, pressing her body against his. "The apprentices won't go to sleep, and I had trouble going out of camp."

"That's okay." Breezepelt mewed, very glad to see her. "How are you?"

"Fine." Maplepaw purred, twining her tail with his. "A little cold, though."

Breezepelt climbed on top of her, licking her head. "Are you warmer now?" he asked slyly.

"Yes." Maplepaw mewed, starting to get the idea what Breezepelt was going to do. "Are you…?"

"My, you're a smart one, aren't you?" Breezepelt purred, his fully erect member brushing against her core.

Maplepaw bucked her hips up. "Oh, can we get started?" she begged, moaning.

"As you wish." Breezepelt climbed off her and rasped his tongue over her hot core. Maplepaw gasped at the feeling.

"You like that?" Breezepelt smirked, sticking a tongue into Maplepaw's pussy.

"Oh yes!" Maplepaw moaned, bucking her hips to try to get him in more. She finally couldn't take Breezepelt's teasing anymore, and scooted under him, batting his member. It was HUGE, and awfully thick. Maplepaw couldn't wait to have it inside of her.

Opening her mouth, she started to suck on Breezepelt's penis, swirling her tongue and giving him the best blowjob of his life. Breezepelt shoved his member deeper down his throat, stopping when he felt Maplepaw gag a little. When she took her mouth off Breezepelt's dick, he flipped her over and positioned his member over her pussy.

"Ready?" he asked, excited to get started.

"Well…" Maplepaw eyed Breezepelt's member warily. "I'm afraid you won't fit all of that inside of me…"

"I'm sure it will fit." Breezepelt reassured her, poking his penis inside of Maplepaw's core, stretching it.

"Oh!" Maplepaw cried, shocked that is felt so good. "Oh deeper, break my barrier Breezepelt!"

Breezepelt, encouraged by Maplepaw's begging, shoved all of his penis inside her, ripping away her virginity and hitting her sweet spot.

Maplepaw screeched in pain, slowly getting used to how Breezepelt fit inside her.

"You ok?" Breezepelt asked, slowly thrusting in and out of her. He loved how her tight little core gripped his member, and went faster when Maplepaw nodded.

Eventually, Maplepaw lost herself in lust, bucking her hips up and trying to get Breezepelt deeper into her. His barbed dick scraped her walls, and Maplepaw moaned at the feeling.

"I'm gonna cum!" she cried, tightening her walls around Breezepelt's penis, trying to keep him in her.

"Me too!" Breezepelt yowled, thrusting rapidly into her.

Together, Maplepaw and Breezepelt climaxed. Breezepelt shot his sperm into Maplepaw, hoping that they might have kits when Maplepaw became a warrior.

Breezepelt collapsed on top of Maplepaw, and the two fell asleep, still connected to each other…

"Push, Maplebreeze, push!" the Windclan medicine cat instructed. Maplepaw had become Maplebreeze, and Onestar had let her join Windclan so she can be with Breezepelt and have their kits.

Maplebreeze heaved, and the last of the three kits slithered out. She flopped down in her nest, exhausted, but very happy. Breezepelt barged into the nursery, covering Maplebreeze with loving licks.

"They're so beautiful!" Breezepelt breathed, gazing at his two daughters and one son. "I think we should name the tom Sparrowkit."

"Yes, that's a good name." Maplebreeze purred. "I say we name our daughters Sweetkit and Dawnkit."

Breezepelt purred, licking his mate's head. "Welcome to Windclan, my kits."

* * *

**Just in case it wasn't clear, Maplepaw picked her warrior name to be Maplebreeze because she wanted to feel closer to Breezepelt. I know this one isn't very ideal, but still review and give more ideas! The next one will be Firestar x Sandstorm, so be sure to read that too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Firestar x Sandstorm! I think the next one will be Lionpaw x Cinderpaw. I know I did one, but please no more gay/lesbian pairings! They are too hard to write for a beginner like me. When I feel that I am ready for them, I will tell you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! As long as you send me an idea, I will be sure to do them! I will do some of my own, though, so be patient! I promise that I will eventually get to them! Thanks for being such awesome readers!**

Firestar and Sandstorm slipped out of camp one night, headed for the mating clearing. Sandstorm was in heat, and Firestar desperately had to feel her walls around his cock. As soon as they reached the mating clearing, Firestar pinned his mate to the ground and started to lick her head, and made his way down to her belly. Hearing Sandstorm moan, Firestar smirked and sucked on one of her nipples. Sandstorm writhed under him, desperately wanting to feel him inside of her. Slowly, Firestar licked her core, sucking and sticking his tongue in it.

_As tight as ever!_ He thought, breathing in her scent. When his member was fully erect, Firestar grabbed Sandstorm's waist, thrusting his penis into her. Sandstorm moaned, kicking back her hips and trying to get him in deeper.

"Beg!" he ordered, moaning.

"Oh Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled. "I'm so lucky to have you as a mate! you must have the biggest penis in the world! Stretch my pussy with you're dick! Ohh Firestar!"

"I love how your tight little core wraps around my dick! I can't believe that you're still this tight after we've done this so many times!" Firestar shouted, slapping into her, hitting her spot. "Sandstorm, I love you!"

"Oh deeper!" Sandstorm begged, bucking her hips back to make him go in more. "Faster! Please!"

Firestar went faster, moaning through a mouthful of his mate's fur. Sandstorm screamed in ecstasy as Firestar climaxed inside of her, squirting his liquids into her. Then he got under her so his mouth had excess to her steaming hot core, and her mouth had excess to his throbbing penis.

Sandstorm sucked and swirled her tongue around Firestar's member, nipping at it occasionally. Firestar thrust his dick into her, marveled that she didn't gag. He rasped his tongue over and over her core, touched it with his paw, and rubbing it expertly. When Sandstorm sprayed liquids all over her face, he squirted his cum into her mouth. Sandstorm swallowed all of it, closing her eyes in bliss.

Now that the two mates were tired out, they made a nest and fell asleep together, the taste of each other's cum still in their mouths.

**Sorry to Featherpool16. This one isn't my best, and it's kinda short. Tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I might do it again and post the new one on my profile. Please review! Very, very, very sorry that's it's so short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm back with more! I am most sorry to those who like rapes, but I don't do them. Very sorry. This one is Cherrytail x Sharpclaw. Those of you who have read Skyclan's Destiny will know them. I decided to do this one because no one has done them yet.**

* * *

Cherrytail trudged through the forest, sighing sadly. She was in love with the deputy, Sharpclaw, but it seemed that he just wasn't interested in her.

_Why does he not like me?_ Cherrytail wondered, gazing at her reflection in a puddle. _ Am I just so unattractive? _

Flopping down on the ground, she tried to ignore the burning sensation in her core. Like many she-cats in Skyclan, Cherrytail was in heat. But all the other she-cats had a mate to help them. Sighing again, Cherrytail heaved herself up. Tasting the air for a sign of prey, Cherrytail detected the scent of Sharpclaw's hunting patrol.

_Great!_ Cherrytail thought, following it. _Maybe Sharpclaw can help me with my heat. I just have to turn him on…_

When the patrol came into view, Cherrytail bounded towards them. Sharpclaw in particular. "Can I join you?" she mewed, dipping her head to Sharpclaw.

"Oh, um yeah, sure…" Sharpclaw looked momentarily confused. "I was just splitting the group up to hunt. You can come with me."

_This is great! _ Cherrytail nodded, excited. _Just him and me. Who can ask for a better chance?_

They split up into pairs, and Cherrytail trotted after Sharpclaw.

"Let me scout ahead." Cherrytail said slyly. "If there's no scent of prey, we can go in a different direction."

Sharpclaw nodded, and Cherrytail bounded ahead, lifting up her tail and swinging her hips as she walked, giving the deputy a good look at her hot core; on that never had a dick in it yet.

Sniffing the air, Cherrytail found a faint scent of mouse. She leapt into a thorn bush, and pretended to be stuck.

"Help!" she squealed, flailing her legs and waggling her hips at Sharpclaw. "I'm stuck!"

"Hang on." Sharpclaw walked towards her.

Cherrytail bucked her hips up, her core right under Sharpclaw's nose. "Help!"

Suddenly, Cherrytail felt paws around her waist. Sharpclaw yanked her out, and they tumbled backwards. Cherrytail's core was right above Sharpclaw's face. She gasped when she felt his tongue rasp over her core.

"Oh!" she cried, "Oh that feels soo good!"

Sharpclaw licked her core in every which way, and Cherrytail saw that his member was starting to emerge from its sheath.

_I'd better speed this up, so we can get to the mating part faster. _ She thought, licking the tip of Sharpclaw's half-emerged member. Cherrytail moaned when she felt Sharpclaw stick his tongue into her steaming core, and she licked his member even faster. Sharpclaw's member wasn't fully erect until it was one and a half mouse-lengths long, and it was as thick as a squirrel.

Excited that all of that was going to be in her, Cherrytail released her cum into Sharpclaw's mouth, and swallowed his cum.

"Ready?" Sharpclaw asked, scrambling up and nuzzling her.

Cherrytail purred and pressed against him. "I was ready a long, long time ago." She whispered, getting into a crouch and lifting her hips.

Sharpclaw grabbed her waist and rubbed the tip of his member against the opening of her pussy.

"Oh, hurry up!" Cherrytail begged, bucking her hips. Sharpclaw stuck a little bit of his cock into her, nudging her barrier gently.

"Break it!" Cherrytail moaned, wriggling impatiently. But Sharpclaw took his member out of her again. With full force, he slammed into her, tearing her barrier apart and hitting her sweet spot in one swift thrust.

Cherrytail screamed and bucked her hips up, trying to get more of him inside. Sharpclaw thrust in and out of her, his barbed member tearing at her exceptionally tight walls.

"Beg!" Sharpclaw grunted, moaning.

"Oh Sharpclaw!" Cherrytail yowled. "I love how your giant dick pounds into me! I love how forcefully you slam into me! Deeper! Faster!"

Cherrytail screamed in ecstasy as Sharpclaw gave one final thrust and sprayed his sperm into her, feeling Cherrytail's walls tightening around his dick as she climaxed as well. Finally, he pulled out of her and flipped her over, shoving his member down Cherrytail's throat. She gagged a little, but sucked on it obediently, giving him the blowjob of his life. Sharpclaw sprayed more liquids into her throat, which Cherrytail swallowed. After cleaning each other, then flopped down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I love you." Cherrytail murmured.

"I love you too." Sharpclaw purred.

* * *

**This one is kind of a make up to Featherpool16 since I did so badly on the Firestar x Sandstorm one, which she so kindly requested. Please review! Next one will be Jayfeather x Briarlight if I don't get any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm not sure if you guys saw this, but I'm not doing gay/lesbian pairings or rapes. Most sorry, but no. This one is Birchfall x Applefur. Please review and give me ideas! **

* * *

Breezepelt padded towards the Shadowclan border, smelling something he hadn't smelled in moons. A she-cat in heat! When he reached the edge of Thunderclan's territory, he saw Applefur, a friend he'd made when the cats were in the journey for a new home. She was leaning to her back against a tree, rubbing her core furiously and thrusting her tail in and out of it. Applefur's eyes were closed, and she moaned and bucked her hips.

"Need help?" Birchfall asked his 9 inch member fully erect. He walked fearlessly past the border.

"Oh yes!" Applefur moaned. Birchfall wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself.

He walked up to her and gently pulled Applefur's tail out, licking up her juices and sucking on her already hot pussy. Applefur moaned and started to rub Birchfall's member with her paws, patting it and poking it with a claw. They moaned in unison, and climaxed together, panting and purring.

Without saying a word, Birchfall straddled Applefur, and shoved his member in, a little surprised that she wasn't a virgin. Ignoring the fact that some other cat had mated with his friend before him, Birchfall shoved all of his cock into Applefur, causing her to writhe and moan at the same time. Her walls squeezed Birchfall's dick so much that he had trouble humping her, and he moaned as he shot his seed into her.

Pulling out of Applefur, Birchfall jammed his penis into Applefur's mouth, forcing her to give him a blow job. She did a good job at it, too. He thrust in and out of her, making Applefur gag a bit. She nipped it before getting into hunting crouch, waggling her hips under Birchfall's nose.

Birchfall drooled and licked it. He sucked, and stuck his tongue in, then lapping up her cum. When they were done with the blow jobs, he grabbed her waist again and shoved his dick into her ass hole. Applefur shrieked with delight, kicking back her hips and moaning. She whimpered with disappointment when Birchfall took his member out, only to moan again when his stuck all of his tail in her pussy. She bucked and climaxed, then started to stroke Birchfall's member. Applefur sucked on it one more time before cleaning herself and walking away.

* * *

A few months later, Applefur met Birchfall at the Shadowclan border again. Birchfall purred with happiness, nuzzling her. They had been meeting for a moon now, mating every night. They had stopped when Applefur told him that she was going to have their kits, fearing that mating might hurt them.

Now, Applefur's face was contorted with pain.

"What's wrong?" Birchfall asked, nudging her swollen belly. "Are the kits…" he trailed off when Applefur nodded.

Birchfall's eyes grew wide with panic. "Oh Starclan, what should I do?!"

"Don't panic." Applefur gasped, lying down. "This is my second litter. Everyone thinks it's my Shadowclan mate Snakefang's kits." (Snakefang is an OC.)

* * *

Soon, the last kit was born. Applefur sighed and curled around her four kits. Luckily, Birchfall looked like Snakefang, so the kits' father's real identity would be safe.

"Larkkit, and Mallowkit." Applefur murmured, touching the two she-cats on the head.

"Yes, and the tom that looks like you should be Marshkit, since he was born in the marshes." Birchfall licked his son on the head, purring.

"I want the last kit to be Birchkit, so I can remember you." Applefur sighed. "I love you"

**Not very good, I know. Please review! My friend and I did a lemon together, and really went too far on it. Like, waaaay to far. If you guys want me to post it, just tell me in your reviews. It's really intense, and kinda messed up. If none of you guys want to see it, I might still post it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me and my friend went really wild on this one. If you don't like it, please don't give any bad comments. Thanks! This one is with OC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Silverfrost is known in the whole forest to have the tightest pussy. No one had mated with her before, but when toms tried to peek at her core, they could hardly see it. No one tried to rape her, because she was Badgerstar's only daughter, and he was the fiercest cat in the forest. Rumor has it that she's got her eyes on one tome in particular: Nightfang. No one questioned why. He had the longest and thickest cock of all the cats. When fully erect, it dragged on the ground when he walked. It was as thick as a cat's paw.

One day, Silverfrost padded up to Nightfang, purring.

"I'm in heat for the first time, Nightfang. I need a little help." She nuzzled him.

Nightfang purred back. "I've been dreaming for moons and moons for this day. Come along."

He led her to a clearing, and turned to Silverfrost. "You know what to do."

"Oh yes, I do." She mewed. "I've walked in on tons of warriors mating."

Silverfrost got into a mating crouch, and gasped at the feeling of Nightfang's tongue rasping over her core, which, after some time, he managed to locate. Silverfrost turned and purred at Nightfang's fully erect member, which one third of was lying on the floor. Silverfrost licked the tip of his cock slowly, savoring the taste. With the two cats giving each other blowjobs at the same time, both cat climaxed together.

Silverfrost scrambled up and got into a mating crouch again, and moaned as Nightfang's penis rubbed against her pussy opening, which he had a bit of trouble locating. She bucked her hips up, wanting desperately to have his giant dick in her. But Nightfang was having fun teasing her, and he smirked as Silverfrost moaned and became very wet.

"Please!" the pretty she-cat moaned. "Please, take m-me!"

"Not yet, my love." Nightfang purred, licking her head. He positioned himself. "OK, ready?"

"Y-yes!"

"I'll go slowly." Nightfang promised, putting a little bit of his member into her. Silverfrost gasped and moaned, kicking back her hips.

"More!" she pleaded, and gasped even louder when Nightfang prodded her barrier. "Ohhhh!"

"Are you sure?" Nightfang was scared to hurt her.

"Yes!" Silverfrost moaned. "OH please!"

Nightfang shoved his entire dick into her, and stopped when she screamed. Blood trickled out of her pussy, and Nightfang purred at the thought of her broken barrier.

"You ok?" he asked?

"Yes." Silverfrost gasped, and started to buck her hips.

Nightfang thrust in and out of her, moaning and driving past her sweet spot. Silverfrost bucked her hips, and moaned.

"I'm gonna come!" she cried, tightening her walls around Nightfang's member.

"Me too!" Nightfang yowled. He gave Silverfrost a few more thrusts. Silverfrost dug her claws in as she screamed in ecstasy.

Nightfang shot a load of his cum into her, as well as his seed. He clambered of her started to suck the juices out of Silverfrost's pussy, moaning into her. He was surprised that her core was still so tiny.

"Stretch my pussy!" Silverfrost demanded.

"As you wish." Nightfang smirked. He shoved his paw into her, causing her to growl and scream

"Ohhhhh, that feels soo good!" Silverfrost bucked her hips back. Nightfang jammed his whole arm into her, making a fist inside her and punching her sweet spot with full force. Silverfrost bent down and started to deep throat his member, turning Nightfang on soo much he stuck his other paw in her as well. Instead of feeling pain, Silverfrost thought it felt spectacular. She cummed all over him, and swallowed his juices.

The two mated the whole day, but Silverfrost's pussy still stayed that tight. She was now known for having the tightest _and_ most stretchable pussy in all the clans now.

* * *

"They're coming!" Silverfrost panted in her nest. She was about to give birth to Nightfang's kits, a result of their hard-core mating a few moons before. She pushed with all her might and a kit slithered out.

"It's a tom!" Larkwing, the medicine cat cried.

Another kit slithered out, and soon, five kits were suckling at Silverfrost's belly. Nightfang charger in, and gaped at his kits. "They are so perfect!" he purred. "Two toms and three she-cats! Oh, Silverfrost!"

"The tom that looks like you is Blackkit." Silverfrost said. "And the she-cat with the silver and black markings is Lovekit."

"Those are good names." Nightfang agreed. "The other two she-cats can be Sweetkit and Brightkit."

"And the last one, the tom, will be Fangkit." Silverfrost purred. "After you."

* * *

**OK, this one is really messed up. For any of you Percy Jackson fans or Kane Chronicles fans, I might be starting lemons for those series to, so be sure to read them! Next one will be either Grasspelt x Briarlight or Jayfeather x Briarlight. Which one do you prefer? After that will be Foxpelt x Ivypool. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to do Grasspelt x Briarlight, so here it is! Again, no rapes and no gay/lesbian pairing requests please and thank you! This one was requested by three people, so yeah… **

**Next up is Foxleap x Ivypool, requested by Hollyleaf123! **

* * *

Grasspelt slipped into ThunderClan camp, hissing Briarlight's name. The she cat dragged herself out of the medicine cat's den and purred.

"Grasspelt!" she mewed when she saw him. Grasspelt spun around and raced towards her, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Oh your legs!" he gasped when he saw her crippled legs. "Oh Briarlight!"

"I'm fine." Briarlight said bravely. "Let's go out of camp."

Grasspelt and Briarlight slowly made their way to the border of ThunderClan. Grasspelt flipped Briarlight over and started to lick her belly, and made his way to her core.

"What-?" Briarlight gasped. Although she could not feel her legs anymore, she could feel Grasspelt's tongue rasping over her core. "Oh, do it again!"

Grasspelt smirked and licked it again, sticking his tongue in slightly. He moaned into it he felt Briarlight suck on his fully erect dick. The vibration caused Briarlight's core to become wet, and some juices leaked out.

Turning so his member was positioned over her core, Grasspelt breathed in Briarlight's scent. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Briarlight replied. "Go slow at first. I-I'm a virgin."

Grasspelt nodded and stuck his penis into her, prodding her barrier. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, moaning when he felt her walls around his dick.

"Ohhhh yes!" Briarlight moaned. "Break it!"

Grasspelt sank lower on top of her, and gently broke her barrier. He shoved the rest in when Briarlight gasped moaned.

"S-so big!" she moaned. "Deeper! Faster!"

Grasspelt grinned and slammed into her, both of them moaning. He hit her sweet spot and felt her walls tighten around him.

"Oh, you are soo big!" Briarlight moaned, closing her eyes. "So good!"

The two cats were lost in lust, and Grasspelt felt that he was going to come.

"I'm coming!" they screamed together. Grasspelt and Briarlight cummed into each other, yowling.

Grasspelt pulled out of Briarlight, and licked her core again and again, sucking up all the juiced, while Briarlight licked his dick till it was clean.

"Let's do it again." Grasspelt suggested, straddling her.

"Yes, ok." Briarlight moaned.

Grasspelt shoved his dick into her roughly, and sank on top of her. "We should sleep like this." He said, squirting his seed into her.

"All right." Briarlight yawned, snuggling into him. Her walls were tight around his member, and he smiled.

"They are so beautiful!" Grasspelt breathed. Briarlight and he had been meeting every night to mate, and finally, they had kits. The kits were born on the border, and Grasspelt were to take two to his clan, and Briarlight would take two back to ThunderClan.

"They tom and the she-cat I am taking will be Grasskit and Mintkit." Briarlight decided.

"And the tom and she cat I am taking will be Oakkit and Briarkit." Grasspelt purred.

* * *

**Not ideal, but I worked on this for a while. Next one is Ivypool x Foxleap! Review, and ideas, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um, this one is kinda short, so sorry, Hollyleaf1243! Next one is an OC requested by Lemony-Pie-Face; Applebloom x Sunshadow! After that will be Russetfur x Blackstar if I don't get any requests. Thank you all for being such great readers! Tell me what you think about Chapter 8, cuz I might do more like those! For any of you Percy Jackson fans or Kane Chronicles fans, I might be starting lemons for those series to, so be sure to read them!**

* * *

Ivypool bounded through the forest, giggling at Foxleap's expression on his face as he raced after her, enchanted by the scent of her heat. She halted and waggled her hips, lifting up her tail and exposing her perfect, tight core.

"Like what you see?" Ivypool teased seductively.

"Yes." Foxleap answered, his long member creeping out of its sheath. "Oh yes, Ivypool."

"Good." She purred. " Cuz I know I _love_ what I see."

Foxleap smirked and sat back on his haunches, revealing his throbbing cock. "Lick it, Ivypool."

Ivypool smiled sweetly, and Foxleap squirted out some pre-cum on the ground, which Ivypool instantly licked up. Her warm breath on his dick made him moan.

"Suck it, Ivypool!" Foxleap growled impatiently.

Ivypool brushed her tail over Foxleap's penis, and curled it round it. Foxleap moaned again, bucking his hips, and snarled when Ivypool took her tail away.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ivypool purred, brushing against him. She bumped a paw against Foxleap's member, making him gasp.

"Just. Suck. It!" Foxleap moaned. "Ivypool, you are so naughty!"

Ivypool smirked and lapped Foxleap's penis, and he moaned. "That's it!"

Ivypool rolled her eyes and started to give Foxleap the blowjob of his life, sucking his cock and swirling her tongue around it. Foxleap moaned and squirted his cum into Ivypool's mouth. She gagged a bit, but managed to swallow it.

Ivypool laid down on her back, showing off her tight pink pussy. "Now you give me a blowjob."

Foxleap instantly put his mouth to Ivypool's most private area and stuck a tongue in, and Ivypool moaned and bucked her hips.

Not able to wait any longer, Ivypool scrambled up and got in a mating crouch. "Please!" she begged, kicking back her hips. "Foxleap…!"

Foxleap straddled her and positioned himself, then shoved his penis in. his barbed member scraped Ivypool's walls, tearing up her barrier and hitting her g-spot.

Ivypool screamed and dug her claws into the ground. She arched her back. Foxleap let her get used to his size before pumping in and out of her. Ivypool arched her back in pleasure, trying to get him in further. Foxleap gave a few more thrusts before flipping Ivypool over, sinking down on top of her so he can do deeper.

Ivypool screeched in ecstasy and cummed, her walls gripping Foxleap's dick so hard that he cummed as well, shooting his seed into her. Foxleap hissed when he tried to pull out of Ivypool. Her walls were so tight around his penis that he wasn't able to retract it.

"Ivypool!" he moaned, humping her again. Ivypool smirked and bucked her hips up.

Foxleap hit her g-spot again, digging his cock in and cumming on to it. Ivypool moaned and bucked her hips more before cumming again as well.

Ivypool decided to have her and Foxleap's kits in the forest, no tin camp. The medicine cat said it was all right, and when she felt the contractions coming, she and Foxleap raced out of cam and into a hollow they had prepared.

"It. Hurts. So. Much!" Ivypool wailed. "Oh Foxleap!"

"Don't worry." Foxleap soothed. "Imagine what our kits will be like!"

"They'll be strong and brave" Ivypool whimpered through her pain. "And perfect. OH, it hurts, Foxleap! It- it's stretching my pussy so much!"

"Imagine that's it's me cock in you." Foxleap suggested.

Ivypool immediately started to buck her hips. "The first on is coming!" she exclaimed. She heaved and the first kit slithered out.

* * *

It didn't take before the kits were born. Ivypool purred at the two kits at her belly.

"They are perfect!" Foxleap nuzzled his kits affectionately.

"Yes, they are." Ivypool sighed. "The she-cat should be Sunkit. Her flame colored pelt look just like yours. Foxleap."

"Ok, and the tom that looks like you will be Smokekit."

"Welcome to Thunderclan"

* * *

**Okee-dokee! Another one completed! Please send more requests!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know I didn't update in a long time, so sorry about that.**

* * *

Russetfur padded into Blackstar's den, purring. The white and black leader's eyes shone at the sight of his deputy.

"Hello Blackstar," Russetfur swayed her hips as she walked, and brushed her tail under Blackstar's chin.

'Russetfur," Blackstar rumbled. He nuzzled her. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Russetfur pressed against him.

"I love you," Blackstar whispered.

"I love you too." Russetfur admitted. Her tail brushed against Blackstar's member.

"Russetfur," Blackstar growled, trying to hold back a moan.

"Yes, what is it?" she flicked her tail against the erecting member.

"S-stop…" Blackstar moaned.

"But if we love each other, we should mate." Russetfur objected.

Blackstar growled and pushed her to the ground. "Fine" he grunted. He started to lick the top Russetfur's head, and flipped her over so he could have access to her belly.

Blackstar sucked on one of Russetfur's nipples, and flicked his tail over her wet core. He then continued on to her core, licking around it and gently grazing the edge.

"Please!" Russetfur gasped, bucking her hips. "Please, take me!"

"Not yet" Blackstar purred, sucking on her pussy. He turned and dangled his large cock in her face. "Suck it."

Russetfur took Blackstar's dick in her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around it and using her paws to rub it. Blackstar groaned and thrust into her, all the while sucking on Russetfur's core . he stuck his tongue in, and breathed on it, causing his deputy to moaned and buck her hips.

She cummed, and gagged a bit as Blackstar cummed into her.

Russetfur got up and got into a mating crouch, lifting her hips and exposing her pussy.

"I'm ready." She mewed. "Go fast. And hard, please, too."

"But I thought virgins liked to go slow." Blackstar said.

"But I'm special." Russetfur said. "Please?"

Russetfur batted her eyelids.

"Oh, fine, ok." Blackstar replied. He straddled her and grabbed her scruff. "Here we go."

Russetfur purred and wiggled her rump. Blackstar took a deep breath and thrust into her. Russetfur screeched with pleasure and bucked her hips. She arched her back and dug her claws in the ground.

"Oohhh, yes!" she moaned.

Blackstar continues slapping into her, grinding their hips together. He hit her g-spot over and over again.

"I'm gonna cum!" they shouted together. Blackstar shot his seed into Russetfur, and she cummed all over his member. Exhausted, they collapsed, still connected, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally finished! My most sincere apologies that I did not update in a long time! Next on is an OC! Please tell me if you want me to do another messed up one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie dokie! Here is an OC requested by LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever: Mistyfur x Silverstripes! I am sorry I have not updated for a long time! Please review! Also, please tell me if you like the really messed up one (chapter 8, I think. It's the one with Silverfrost and Nightfang). I am thinking about writing another one like that…**

* * *

Mistyfur loved mating. She had already been pounded by every warrior in the clan. The one to take her virginity was Silverstripes, her mate. Mistyfur was once again in heat, and need someone to help her, so she decided that Silverstripes might be a good choice this time.

Silverstripes smelled her heat scent before she was even up to him, and she purred when he stood up and twined his tail with his.

"Need help again?" he rumbled, nuzzling her.

"Yes." Mistyfur mewed.

They bounded out of camp, excited to get started. When they reached a quiet, secluded spot, the two cats got into a 69 position. Silverstripes rubbed Mistyfur's core with his paws, causing her to moan while sucking on his dick. The vibration of her voice was just so pleasurable that Silverstripes cummed into her. Mistyfur sprayed her cum everywhere, and Silverstripes greedily drank it all up.

"Ready?" Silverstripes asked, flipping Mistyfur over and straddling her. He positioned his member at her entrance,

"Yes. Oh, please hurry." Mistyfur begged.

Silverstripes obeyed, and plunged into her. Mistyfur screeched in pleasure as his barbed member scraped her walls. She arched her back and dug her claws in the ground as she bucked her hips.

"Deeper, faster!" she gasped.

"I'm gonna cum!" Silverstripes yowled, hitting his mate's g-spot.

"Then do it!" Mistyfur screamed, climaxing. Silverstripes shot his seed into her.

Silverstripes pulled out of Mistyfur and rammed into her again. Mistyfur bucked her hips, and squealed in surprise when Silverstripes got into a different position. Her twister while inside of her, so that they were back to back. It was one of their favorite positions. They saw dogs doing it once, and decided to try it. It was great.

Mistyfur and Silverstripes bucked into each other. Silverstripes grunted a warning that he was about to cum. Mistyfur tried to get him deeper in before climaxing together with him.

Silverstripes pulled out of her and washed her pussy thoroughly, and Mistyfur made sure that his member was clean of her cum.

Without a word, the two padded back to camp. When they got there, all the toms stared at them, drooling.

Mistyfur purred seductively. "Everyone is welcome tomorrow."

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. Very sorry I did not update in a loooong time! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry I didn't update in a looong time. I know there are lots of requests for messed up ones, so I'm going to do one of those. The other ones I may or may not get to. I will try though. Here is Sharpjay x Scourge!**

* * *

Sharpjay bounded out of the forest and into Scourge's territory, her hot core tingling with excitement. Today was the day Scourge was to take her virginity! As soon she smelled Scourge's scent, she rounded the corner and there he was, handsome as ever. Scourge's eye twinkled with excitement and love when he greeted her.

"Sharpjay," he murmured, nuzzling her. She breathed in his scent. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she gasped.

Scourge flipped her over and started to lick her neck, and made his way down to her nipples. He licked each one of them. Sharpjay moaned in pleasure. She saw the tip of Scourge's member, and purred. Scourge looked up at her before nuzzling the space between her legs, looking for her extremely tight core. Sharpjay gasped and moaned, feeling a wet sensation by her core. Scourge licked and sucked her core, grunting something about her being so sweet.

Sharpjay bucked her hips up, and her paw accidentally kicked Scoruge's growing member. Scourge moaned at the feeling. He turned so that his mouth was still at Sharpjay's core, but his member was over her mouth. Sharpjay sucked it tried to fit it in her mouth, but it wouldn't fit. It was the thicker than a cat's paw! Sharpjay finally cummed, and Scourge licked it all up. He then sat back, revealing his groing dick.

"We will get started once you help my dick grow to its full length." Scourge said.

Sharpjay immediately pounced on it, rubbing it and licking it. Scourge moaned, and his penis visibly grew larger. When it was the size of a normal tom's member, Sharpjay stopped. Scourge looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he moaned. "it's not full yet!"

Sharpjay stared at him and awe, and went back to sucking it.

It took her a long time before Scourge's member was full grown. She gaped at it; it was as long as her tail!

She finally got into a crouch, her heart thudding with excitement. Scourge grasped her waist, and prodded her entrance gently, making her moan.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sharpjay cried. "Oh yes!"

Scourge smirked and pushed it gently, but it wouldn't go in. Sharpjay grumbled, "Just go!", and Scourge pushed harder. A little bit of his penis slithered in, stretching Sharpjay's pussy impossibly with. He pushed it in more, and ripped apart her virginity.

Sharpjay screamed in pain and pleasure, and buck her hips more. Scourge shoved all of his dick in, going PAST her sweet pot and poking her womb. Sharpjay yowled in pleasure, as Scourge thrust into her again, his barbed penis scraping and tearing up her pussy.

"Oh yeah!" Sharpjay moaned, shuddering in pleasure. "Go faster, Scourgestar!"

Scourge was turned on by that, and went so fast, that Sharpjay's eyes rattled in her head. Scourge suddenly twisted and turned, his barbs scratching her more. They were butt to butt now, and they both bucked back. Scourge twisted back into the normal mating position and shot a load of cum into her, as Sharpjay yowled in ecstasy and cummed too. Scourge pulled out of her and stuck both his paws into her core, using his claw to scratch Sharpjay's core. Sharpjay screamed and teared at the ground with her claw as she cummed immediately. Scourge took his paw out and licked them clean. His member with lying limp on the ground.

"Do. You. Want to.. join my clan?" he gasped.

Sharpjay nodded, breathless.

"Then we will be Matingclan," scourge announced. "Any cat who loves to mate will be able to join!"

Sharpjay purred and flopped on the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Sharpjay moaned as the last of her five kits were born. She loved the feeling of a stretched pussy (which was still very, very tight). Scrouge was beside her, and nosed the first one gently. Matingclan was thriving, and lots of cats had joined.

"We will name this kit Matingkit." He decided.

"Sure, and this little she-cat Pussykit," Sharpjay nuzzled her little white and gray kit.

"This tom will be Peniskit then," Scourge said.

"This she cat will be Cumkit," Sharpjay flicked her tail at a pure white kit.

"And the last she cat will be Nipplekit" Scourge said.

* * *

**There you go guys! Please review! Next on will be a normal one, I think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Littlecloud x Cinderpelt! Send more requests and reviews!**

* * *

The thought of Cinderpelt made Littlecloud's penis grow. He loved her so much it hurt. He knew she liked him too, but they hadn't talked since Cinderpelt had helped him cure his sickness. Today was the gathering, and he was excited to be able to talk to Cinderpelt. When he reached the clearing, he looked for the fluffy gray she-cat. Without knowing, his member extended to full size. It was big for a small cat.

"I think I know how to cure this," Cinderpelt's soft mew sounded from behind him. Her tail was wrapped around Littlecloud's dick, and she pulled gently.

Littlecloud purred in delight, and followed her away from the Gathering spot. When they were there, Littlecloud flipped Cinderpelt over and massaged her pussy with his paws. Cinderpelt arched her back and moaned, pre-cum squirting out. Littlecloud drank it all up, and lapped at her core, hoping for more, which he got.

"Littlecloud…" Cinderpelt moaned. "I… love you…"

"I love you too," Littlecloud purred. He stroked Cinderpelt's nipples, making her moan and buck her hips.

Cinderpelt finally scrambled away and scooted under Littlecloud, rubbing his member. She flicked it with her tongue, and Littlecloud grunted as he positioned his member so that it would go down her throat.

Deep-throating Cinderpelt was great, as she didn't gag, and her tongue worked like she had done that a billion times. But Littlecloud knew she was a virgin.

"I'm gonna cum!" Littlecloud yowled. He shot a load into Cinderpelt's mouth, and she swallowed it, choking a little.

Cinderpelt went into a mating crouch, and Littlecloud positioned himself. With one thrust, he was in her, and had ripped away her virginity. She was his now. Cinderpelt screamed in pain, and dug her claws in the dirt. Littlecloud stayed still, letting her adjust to his size. It didn't take long before she nodded for him to go on. Littlecloud pulled his dick all the way back, his barbs scraping the edge of Cinderpelt's walls. Blood trickled out, and she whimpered a bit. Littlecloud thrust in once more, and this time, Cinderpelt moaned. She bucked her hips back, trying to get him in deeper into her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure.

Littlecloud thrust in and out of her as fast as he could, and when he felt her walls tightening, he let his cum flow into her. Cinderpelt yowled in ecstasy, and cummed too. Littlecloud flipped over so that Cinderpelt was on top, and Cinderpelt happily bounced up and down his member. She gripped her walls tightly around Littlecloud's cock, and the force made Littlecloud buck his hips up. Their hips slapped against each other, and the two lovers moaned in sync. Cinderpelt jumped up and down on Littlecloud's cock, and it hit her sweet spot hard.

"I-I'm gonna…!" Cinderpelt didn't get to finish off. she cummed, and her juices flowed onto Littlecloud's member. The sensation made Littlecloud cum as well, and cum shot out. Cinderpelt lapped the cum that leaked out greedily, and then laid back so that Littlecloud could clean her pussy. Littlecloud licked it gently, grazing his tongue over it. Cinderpelt moaned and arched her back. When her core was all clean, she got up so that she could do the same to Littlecloud's penis. She licked it up and down, and when it was clean, they both got up.

"Do you want to have kits?" Littlecloud asked.

Cinderpelt nodded. "Sure!" she squealed. She stuck up her butt, and Littlecloud rammed into her.

Littlecloud thrust in and out of Cinderpelt, and when he cummed, he made sure it was all over her sweet spot. They fell asleep together, still connected.

* * *

The next morning, Littlecloud pulled out of Cinderpelt and made sure they were all clean. Together, they headed for the mountains, so that they could mate more and have their kits. The two found a cave far from the warrior camps, and there, Cinderpelt told him that she was pregnant. She told him that she would be having three kits, and Littlecloud immediately started to build a nursery.

* * *

Cinderpelt heaved and pushed, and the last kit slithered out. There were two toms and one she-cat.

"The she cat should be Moonkit," Littlecloud decided.

"And the two toms will be Rockykit and Finchkit," Cinderpelt whispered.

"They're so beautiful!" Littlecloud sighed. "We should have more…"

* * *

**Ok, here you guys go! Be sure to check out my new Kane Chronicles lemons, for all you Kane chronicles fans out there! Next one is a messed up one!**


	15. Message

**ok, all messed up stories will from now on be in a brand new story, called Matingclan. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bumblestripe x Dovewing! My favorite couple! Lol! Ok, so here you go! And please, please, please check out my new story: Matingclan's stories! Thank you to all of you who have been reading my stories! Really appreciate it! All of you are awesome!**

* * *

"Dovewing," Bumblestripe murmured. They were walking through the forest, and Bumblestripe thought of an important question. "Dovewing… do you…. Love me?"

Dovewing halted suddenly and gazed at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "Yes," she whispered. She touched her nose to his. "Yes I do, Bumblestripe,"

Bumblestripe's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode. "Oh Dovewing…" he sighed. "I… I'm so glad,"

Dovewing pressed against him, purring. "You didn't think I loved Tigerheart, did you?"

"I was afraid," Bumblestripe admitted.

"Well don't be," Dovewing comforted. She twined her tail with his. "Because I love you,"

Bumblestripe purred. "Well you know what happens when two cats love each other," he said slyly.

Dovewing blushed. "Sure I do. I walked in on Foxleap and Rosepetal once,"

Bumblestripe flicked his tail, amused. "Well, c'mon then,"

They raced each other to the mating clearing. Once they were there, Dovewing laid down, showing her pussy. Bumblestripe licked it, and she moaned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Oh yes!" Dovewing moaned again. She turned so that her core was still exposed to Bumblestripe's mouth, but she had access to his protruding dick, too. She licked the tip of it, and Bumblestripe groaned as he rasped his tongue over Dovewing's pussy. He licked it in circles, earning moans from Dovewing, who was under him, and doing a splendid job. Bumblestripe's dick was fully erected now, and he knew they were ready to start. He gave one more rough lick, and Dovewing moaned as she cummed. Juices leaked out, and Bumblestripe lapped it all up, and washed her core until it gleamed.

Dovewing thought it wasn't fair that she had cummed and he hadn't, so she squeezed the shaft of Bumblestripe's dick, and flicked the tip with her tongue. Bumblestripe moaned.

"Put it in your mouth," he ordered.

Dovewing obeyed, and took his dick in her mouth. She sucked it, and swirled her tongue around it, and Bumblestripe moaned. He thrust in and out of her, moaning in pleasure as he rubbed Dovewing's core. They both moaned loudly again, then cummed. Bumblestripe washed Dovewing's core again, and Dovewing drank up all of the cum that was sprayed in her mouth, and licked Bumblestripe's member clean.

"Are you ready?" Bumblestripe asked. His dick was leaking juices as he thought about pounding into Dovewing.

"As ready as I ever could be," Dovewing mewed, getting into a crouch. She raised her rump in the air, her core glistening in the sunlight.

Bumblestripe mounted her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his paws squeezing her nipples, and his fur brushing against her pussy, tickling it. The tip of Bumblestripe's dick poked Dovewing's core, but didn't enter it. She moaned, and groaned.

"Hurry. Up!" she panted. She could feel herself getting wetter. "Bumblestripe….."

Bumblestripe plunged inside of her, ripping away her virginity. Dovewing screamed in pain as blood leaked out of her pussy. Bumblestripe let her adjust to his size, and he stroked her nipples, smirking as they hardened to his touch.

Dovewing moaned, slowly starting to feel pleasure. Pleasure, because her pussy was stretched. Pleasure, because she had lost her virginity to the tom she loved so much. Dovewing bucked her hips back, closing her eyes, and trying to drive Bumblestripe deeper into her. Bumblestripe pulled back and thrust into her again, his barbs scraping her wet walls. Dovewing moaned and arched her back and dug her claws into the ground as Bumblestripe thrust in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.

Dovewing's walls clenched around Bumblestripe's cock, squeezing it and trying to get it in deeper.

"Please!" Dovewing moaned. "Faster! Oh Bumblestripe, I love the way your cock fills and stretches my pussy!"

"Mmhhh," Bumblestripe moaned. "I love the ways your walls hold me penis while I pound you. Oohhhh, I'm gonna cum!"

Bumblestripe blasted a load of cum into Dovewing. The feeling was so pleasurable, that Dovewing cummed too, screaming in ecstasy. Bumblestripe pulled his dripping penis out of her, and shoved it in her mouth. Dovewing gagged a bit, but got the hang of it, and started to suck on it. Bumblestripe rubbed her clit with his paws, stroking it and brushing his fur against it.

Dovewing moaned, and the vibration sent tingles up Bumblestripe's member. He groaned and cummed into her, moaning as he heard her swallow. Dovewing cummed to, and Bumblestripe lapped all of it up. They cleaned each other, and fell asleep, under the stars.

* * *

**Wow, this is my new best! Lol! Please review! Requests are always welcome! Next one I'm gonna do cat x prey, so be sure to tell me what cat you want with what prey! Until next time, Nightpoppy .**


End file.
